


The Favors You Need

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Come Inflation, Consent Play, Fingerfucking, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Possessiveness, Sex Toys, Tentabulges, Vibrators, karkat's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Sollux explore the realms of control and lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favors You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday gift for Lactoria on tumblr.

Really, you asked for this. You wanted this. But even so, you’re going to fight it.

"SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR, LET ME GO!"

(You asked for this)

"Nope, not now." And his eyes aren’t teasing, aren’t harsh, but filled with the knowledge of what you said, and you shiver.

You’ve been tied down, on the concupiscent platform, legs braced wide, and lashed to a bar to keep you from closing them, and you feel so _open._ Sollux’s eyes are watching you, even as you twist and play the part of rage, and it just makes it curl deeper under your skin.

(You asked for this)

"OH MY GRUB FUCKING- IF YOU WANTED TO SEE ME LIKE THIS, YOU COULD’VE JUST ASKED! WHAT ARE YOU- WAIT!" And his hands slide along your thighs. It’s just the softest of sensations, just brushing by enough to tickle, to fizz on your skin, as he begins to trace patterns and swirls on your inner thighs.

"You look so good like this… All laid out and open for me…. You really need this…. Look, you’re already wet."

And his thumb comes to run along your slit, smearing the fluids across sensitive nerves, pulling a gasp from you.

"See?" And his hand’s in your face, forcing you to look at the color, unforgiving as sin on his hand.

(You asked for this)

"So pretty and bright, you want this so bad." And the words burn like shame, because you do. You asked for this.

"It’s okay, I’m here. I’ll help you out, just wait a second."

And you’re breathing heavily before his mouth even hits your thigh, kissing and licking, before he scrapes his teeth lightly against it, making the nerves flare. The gentleness, the persistence, even when you cuss at him, it pulls at your pan like hooks, pulling at your own definition of yourself, and making you love him more. He leaves a trail of darkening marks up your thigh as he closes in on his target, and you’re so tight, you’re so ready, you just want him to put his mouth there already, even while you hiss at him and pretend this isn’t so.

When he finally does, it’s like a shock, you were anticipating it so much. Your bulge joined the party long ago, but he just pushed it up gently, wrapping it around his fingers as he traces the edges of your nook with his tongue, and you’re gonna kill him. You’re gonna kill him, it feels so good.

"FUCK! SOL- AH!" And his tongue pushes in, no longer playing. He curls it up, and scrapes it along the ridges of flesh just inside, pulling your focus so tightly on your nook that it takes a second for you to realize he’s squeezing your bulge rhythmically, an easy 2-beat measure in time to his tongue and oh, oh fuck.

You scream as you fall over the edge.

(you asked for this)

When you can finally focus your eyes, you see him tracing the area around your nook with his fingers, using them to keep your bulge out, even as he rouses you again.

"That’th not enough for you, right? You need to go again, until you’re all burned out." And you knew this would do it for you, but right now his eyes are burning with this, a mixture of control and warmth, and it hits you how safe and open you are, but how very controlled at the same time. You’ll rise and fall as he wishes, tied here, safe under his hand. And he _wants_ to be here.

His hands barely have to brush, you’re so sensitive after that, but he keeps pushing you through the aftershocks and shakes, and when he shoves a finger in, you keen and throw your head back. It’s rough, pushing upwards against your genetic bladder, and you gasp and shake, tongue torn out by the sensations. You feel him press something against your nook, and up into it, right to where he just had his finger. He smirks, and you get the feeling he had more ideas than you suggested. You barely get a chance to snarl at him before it vibrates to life within you, right on that spot, and you shriek.

"AGNNNG!" It jostles, it shakes, it makes you feel fuller and tighter than you did the first time. You think you bit your tongue. His fingers aren’t necessary for keeping your bulge out anymore, but he’s scrapping them along it anyway, and you writhe as best as you can, not even feeling how the rope burns against your struggles.

"KK. KK, fuck! You don’t even realithze how beautiful you are like this, do you! All thtretched out and shaking, wanting this so bad! Fucking preciouth! Fuck!" And he’s lisping now, and somehow you can hear it over your cries, and the words hit you like a ton of stone. _Beautiful. Precious._

(You asked, you asked for this! But you didn’t know! It’s more than you thought)

His eyes are dark as you scream over again. Not even a half bucket, but not that anyone could tell, for all the red everywhere. He barely pulls the toy out before he’s replacing it with his bulges, stretching you again, and you’re so full! So full! And so sensitive right afterwards, muscles protesting, but he feels good even though, and he twists, and pushes, shifting your hips back so that the onslaught is right where you’re most sensitive, almost painful in the intensity, still shaking from the vibrator, but fuck! It’s good! You’re both screaming towards another orgasm, how in your case, you don’t know, but you are. Skin all running with nerves, feeling it as he scraps his claws over your skin, whispering that you’re precious, you’re beautiful, you’re _mine,_ and right before you can go, you feel him tighten something around your bulge.

"NO! WHAT- NO! I NEED TO- FUCK! SOLLUX! LET ME COME!" And you’re whimpering, the need is so tight, trying to yell, but really only gasping.

"One last thing, KK, and then you can come. Just one more thing." (And you said it was okay, you did, but now you’re nervous, but you still want this!)

He’s twisting, and your nerves are screaming, and then you begin to feel him flood you, keeping close to you, making you take it in, and you’re so full, so filled. Every empty spot in you seems opened, pulsing, and he just continues, making you so you can never be empty again.

He pulls out, but presses his hand hard to your nook, holding the fluid in there, and you’re squirming, and you think you might be crying, but it’s good, it’s great, the pressure is good, keeping you filled, and he manages to lean over you, kissing you for the first time since you started, and whispers, “It’th okay. You’re good, you can come now…" And oh fuck, he’s pulling off the ring, and pushing two fingers back into you, with all the fluid, and you scream.

When you come back to alternia, he’s holding you tightly even as you dribble yellow, legs unbound and arms loose as he rubs your wrists.

"Geez, KK! If your wrists were starting to hurt so bad, why didn’t you tell me!?" And he’s crabby, and grouching, but the same concern and love that let you ask for this is still there, and you feel safe.

"SHUT UP, NOOK LORD. I’M FINE, YOU WERE WONDERFUL. DON’T MAKE ME SPEAK NOW."

"Ehe, nook lord."

And you’re so good now, you don’t even care that he’s giggling as he holds you with red and yellow soaked hands.

(Because he said yes when you asked for this.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
